Everlasting Moments
by Akasuna Sakurai
Summary: Pernahkah kalian dicintai oleh seseorang? Ini hanya sepenggal kisah nyataku tentang hari wisuda sekolah./ "Sakura, boleh aku berfoto denganmu?"/ "Sakura, kamu cantik deh. Aku tidak bohong."/ "Sakura, lagu syukur itu depan-depannya seperti apa?"/ DLDR tetep :3


**Summary: Penahkah kalian dicintai oleh seseorang? Ini hanya sepenggal kisah nyataku tentang hari wisuda di sekolah./ "Sakura, boleh aku berfoto denganmu?"/ "Sakura, kamu cantik deh. Aku tidak bohong."/ "Sakura, lagu syukur itu depan-depannya seperti apa?"/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By: Akasuna Sakurai**

**.**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**OOC, AU, TYPO(S), MISS TYPO, POV, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kami baru saja sampai di aula tempat wisuda. Karena menunggu teman-teman berdandan, ruang aula hotel sudah penuh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana tempat dudukku.

"Absen." Ucap temanku yang menjawab pertanyaan teman lainnya yang masih bingung di mana tempat mereka akan duduk.

Dengan memakai yukata berwarna kuning aku menghampiri tempat yang menurutku adalah tempat dudukku jika mengingat absen kelasku. Dan tidak kusangka kalau aku duduk tepat di belakangnya yang memakai tuxedo berbuntut seperti _Sebastian_ di _Black Butler_. Sssttt aku ini otaku.

Di samping kiri, kanan, depan, belakangku laki-laki semua. Rasanya aku paling cantik sendiri karena dikelilingi laki-laki. Meskipun di samping Sasuke ada Sasame.

Saat aku baru akan duduk di bangkuku, di samping Sai. Sasuke menoleh padaku dan menatap tepat di mataku. Aku yang malu hanya menunduk. "Sakura, kamu cantik deh. Malam ini kamu cantik deh." Aku terus mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak bohong, kamu cantik." Sasuke masih terus memujiku. Aku tidak kuat untuk menahan senyum kalau terus diam.

"Tidak!" sangkalku.

"Kamu cantik, Sakura."

"Tidak!"

"Yukata kuningnya pas buat kamu, kulit kamu kan kuning langsat." A-aku benar-benar tidak kuat menahan senyum, aku bahkan sampai menggigit bibir bawahku. "Kamu cantik."

Dan beruntungnya kegiatan memujinya terhenti karena acara wisuda akan dimulai. Sasuke terkenal sebagai _playboy_. Meski begitu semua orang tahu kalau dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Ya. Menyukaiku sejak ujian masuk SMA bulan Februari tiga tahun lalu. Memasuki ruang kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun. Menaiki bus yang sama setiap ada kegiatan sekolah meskipun saat itu penempatan diacak.

Aku tiba-tiba teringat saat hari ulang tahun sekolah, kelas kami selain melakukan paduan suara juga mengirimnya sebagai perwakilan kelas, bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi. Saat sebelum tampil, dia duduk di sampingku, menatapku sambil memetik senar gitarnya. Meskipun saat itu ia di kelilingi banyak teman tapi matanya tetap terfokus padaku.

Aku terkadang menoleh dan mendapati senyumannya. Aku awalnya kesal, aku juga malu. Setiap hari dari bangkunya dia juga memerhatikanku dan pernah bertanya apa aku memiliki pacar. Aku hanya menjawab apa adanya bahwa aku tidak mau berpacaran, aku hanya ingin langsung mencapai jenjang pernikahan. Dia memang terlihat kecewa tapi entah mengapa dia masih tetap diam-diam memandangiku.

Begitu naik ke kelas dua, kami satu kelas lagi dan jarak bangku kami hanya beda satu bangku dan baris. Dia masih sering menatapku. Saat musim-musim ujian tekadang ia mengikutiku yang pergi-pergi ke ruangan teman dekatku yang terpisah. Aku sering mendengar godaan teman-teman pada dirinya yang tertangkap basah mengikutiku.

Saat jam istirahat, pernah saat temanku meminta es batu, dan aku menyerahkan es milikku. Saat temanku mengambil es batunya, dia menyedot es ku dari sedotan bekasku. Aku tidak bisa memprotes dan hanya diam membeku. Aku tidak menggunakan sedotannya lagi dan memilih meminum langsung dengan gelas pelastiknya. Sementara di pojok ruangan aku melihat wajahnya agak sedikit memerah sedang digoda oleh teman-temannya.

Aku mungkin tidak pernah meminum bekasnya, tapi dia pernah beberapa kali meminum bekasku tanpa bisa ku cegah. Tindakan yang membuatku berbebar tanpa sadar. _Indirect kiss_. Meskipun itu biasa dikalangan teman-temanku, tapi tidak biasa untukku.

Selama liburan musim panas ada _study tour_ dari sekolah. Aku menaiki bus yang sama dengannya. Dia bersama pacarnya, berusaha mengabaikanku. Tidak melirikku, hanya melirik pada jendela dan bercanda ria dengan teman-teman dan pacarnya.

Sementara aku entah kenapa merasa sedikit sedih karena tidak diperhatikan seperti biasanya. Tanpa sadar ketika teman-teman tertidur, aku menyembunyikan kepalaku dibalik korden dan menangis mengingat apa saja yang selama ini dia lakukan untukku namun tidak pernah kubalas sekalipun itu hanya uangkapan terima kasih secara langsung.

Tapi di perjalanan pulang, melihatku bercanda ria dengan teman laki-lakiku yang lain dia ikut dalam candaanku. Lalu setelahnya dia kembali memerhatikanku.

Aku berpikir saat itu kalau dia sedang berusaha _'move on'_ dariku tapi _'gagal'_.

Kelas tiga aku satu kelas kembali dengannya. Dia duduk di barisan yang sama denganku di bangku belakang. Aku suka duduk miring dan menghadap bangku belakang yang di duduki teman dekatku sekalian memerhatikannya. Aku mulai memerhatikannya entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Aku menyukainya, semuanya. Meskipun dia _hentai_, _playboy_, dan sedikit _badboy_, tidak suka memrhatikan pelajaran, selalu ikut remedial.

Tapi di kelas tiga ini dia belajar serius dan tidak pernah mendapat remedial lagi. Jika dia mau serius, dia adalah murid yang pintar. Ah, satu hal yang tidak kusuka darinya adalah gemar memainkan bibirnya dan berpose _alay_ di kamera bersama teman-temannya.

Dia sudah tidak memiliki ayah. Ayahnya meninggal saat kami baru kelas satu. Pergaulannya juga tidak terjaga dan sudah seperti anak jalanan, dia juga _ngeband_ dengan nama band _SBM_. Aku suka lagunya yang berjudul_, 'Tetaplah Tersenyum'_. Meskipun dia _bassis_ dan _backing vocal_ bukan _gitaris_ ataupun _vocalis_. Tapi aku suka lagunya yang itu. Kata-kata di dalam lagu itu menyentuhku ...

_**Tetaplah tersenyum, walau hati ini menangis ...**_

_**Janganlah kau bersedih, karena itu tak berarti ...**_

_**Dan biarkanlah semua berjalan dengan apa adanya ...**_

_**Hapuslah air mata di pipimu ...**_

_**Karna ku s'lalu ada untukmu ...**_

Kira-kira seperti itulah lyricnya. Tiap aku bersedih aku teringat lagu itu dan tersenyum tipis mengingat tingkahnya yang selama ini mengejarku. Mungkin dia berpikir aku tidak menyukainya, aku menolaknya karena selalu memalingkan muda dan mengabaikannya. Kuberitahu rahasia, aku ini _tsundere_! _Argh_!

Beberapa kali aku mendapatinya _badmood_ tiap ada teman laki-laki lain yang duduk di sampingku. Padahal dia sendiri tidak berani duduk di sampingku, padahal aku tidak masalah. Aku merasakan perasaan sakit dan cemburunya saat itu. Bahkan mengerjakan soal matematika saja dia marah-marah dan frustasi sampai memarahi teman-temannya.

Saat masih masa-masanya ujian praktik komputer dan hanya aku seorang yang baru datang sedang dia dan seluruh teman yang memiliki jadwal yang sama denganku sudah selesai karena mengerjakannya lebih dulu dengan izin guru. Aku hanya bisa menahan tangis karena kecewa dan kesal. Yang lain akan pulang lalu apa yang akan aku lakukan seorang diri di sini?

"Semuanya tidak boleh pulang sampai Sakura pulang! Awas kalau ada yang berani pulang!" itu adalah ucapannya ketika melihatku berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap beberapa orang tersisa yang sedang membereskan kabel dan tang yang baru mereka pakai. Tidak ada perempuan dan hanya ada laki-laki. Aku tidak tahu akan berbuat apa jadi aku memilih menghampiri komputer dan menyalakannya. Memulai latihanku sebelum ujian tiba satu minggu lagi.

Dia duduk di dekatku dengan gelisah dan berakhir dengan berjalan-jalan tidak jelas merecoki teman-temannya yang memilih bermain kabel lagi membuat kabel _cross_. Hari itu dia menemaniku hingga hari hampir gelap. Dan aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tidak bisa dan aku menyesali itu hingga sekarang saat-saat aku mengenangnya.

Hari wisuda tiba dan termasuk hari ini. Setelah menaiki bus dan dia memerhatikan bangku di sampingku yang terus-terusan kosong tapi tidak berani didudukinya. Aku dalam hati menginginkan dia duduk di sampingku, membuang rasa malunya dan bersikap biasa. Hari itu pakaiannya seperti artis-artis yang ada di film. Aku terpukau dengan jaket semi jas berwarna cokelat pudar, kaos putih polos, celana hitam pendek satu sentimeter di bawah lutut, sepatu pantofel dan kaos kaki belang zebra setengah betis. Apa kau bisa membayangkan?

Kalau orang lain yang memakainya, itu pakaian konyol tapi dia memakainya dengan PD dan membuatnya tampil memukau.

Aku selalu tidak bisa tidur di dalam bus jadi ketika semua orang tertidur kecuali aku dan supir busnya tentu saja, aku diam-diam memerhatikannya yang sedang tidur meski hanya terlihat dari belakang.

Lalu ketika sampai di hotel dan acara saat ini, wisuda. Dia sangat semangat memujiku yang sebenarnya tidak berdandan sama sekali, aku yang biasanya tidak memakai bedak, memakainya. Hanya itu dan _lip-ice_ yang saat kulihat pada cermin tidak berpengaruh lebih selain membuat bibirku lebih lembab.

Aku merasa, akulah satu-satunya yang tampil sederhana dengan sahabat beda kelas denganku, Ino. Ino sudah cukup cantik tanpa _make-up_ dan dia tampil PD apa adanya, begitupun aku. Dan cerita sekarang sudah kembali pada _setting_ wisuda.

Di tengah-tengah suasana hening sambutan, dia diam-diam mengarahkan ponsel layar sentuh berkameranya kearahnya dengan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar ponsel itu dapat menyorotku juga. Aku menyadari bahwa aku akan diam-diam dia foto, aku segera memalingkan muka ke belakang tempat di mana ada Tenten yang melambai padaku.

Saat aku mendengar desah kecewanya, aku merapikan kembali dudukku. Dia ingin mengulanginya maka aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi sampai akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Sakura, boleh aku berfoto denganmu?" Dan beralih meminta baik-baik padaku. Namun aku menggeleng mengucapkan _'tidak'_ kata spontan yang selalu terucap dari bibirku.

"Sakura, kamu cantik deh aku tidak bohong." Aku sontak menunduk dan menggeleng menggumamkan _tidak_. Sebisa mungkin aku menyangkalnya. Aku tidak ingin terlihat malu ataupun senang di depannya. Tidak mau!

"Sasuke." Sai tiba-tiba mengajak Sasuke berbicara yang kebetulan sedang menghadap ke belakang. "Cantiknya sampai mau di bawa pulang, ya?" Dan Sai menyeringai pada Sasuke yang dibalas seringai pula.

_Oh Tuhan_, aku tidak kuat. Akankah ada kamera untuk aku melambai? Ah, kalau pun ada aku tidak akan melambai. Di depan sana ada kameramen yang sedang merekam acara wisuda. Mana mungkin aku bertindak OOC dan melambai-lambai gaje di tengah acara yang khitmat dan sepi ini. Selain suara bisikkan saat para peserta wisuda mulai dipanggil namanya satu per satu. Tapi lama kelamaan aula ramai juga.

"Kamu tahu saja Sai. Iya nih rasanya pengen dibawa pulang." Balas Sasuke sambil melempar tatapan _IYKWIM_ yang membuatku grogi. Mereka mulai ... ah nanti malah aku yang dipikir '_begitu'_ duluan kalau berani mengimajinasikan yang tidak-tidak tentang maksud kata-kata dan tatapan mereka.

"Ecieee~. Ehm Sasuke." Kiba dari bangku depan ikut menimpali. Karena suasana aula sedang ramai, maka mereka tidak segan untuk saling bertukar komentar.

Setelah acara wisuda di mana aku menerima kalung dari Kepala Sekolah, semua kembali hening dengan acara penutup. Kami akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu daerah. Awalnya kami menyanyikan lagu 'Tanah Airku' dilanjutkan 'Rayuan Pulau Kelapa' dan terakhir 'Syukur'.

Aku menoleh pada Sai. " Sai, lagu syukur itu depannya 'dari yakin ku teguh', kan?" Sai mengangguk mengatakan. "Iya."

Lalu tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh menatapku. "Aku lupa, lagu syukur itu depannya kayak gimana?"

Aku sontak menunjuk Sai. "Dari yakin ku teguh." Jawab Sai.

"Kayak gimana?" Sasuke masih menatapku, dan aku menyikut Sai.

"Dari yakin ku teguh." Sai kembali menjadi mulutku untuk menjawab.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendecih dan berbalik menghadap depan kembali. "Argh!" jeritnya tertahan sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Eh, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu mau Sakura yang jawab, maaf." Kata Sai dan aku hanya menatap bingung tingkah Sasuke dengan Sai.

Setelahnya saat acara pensi aku memilih untuk kabur ke tempat Ino dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama wisuda. Ino tertawa-tawa mendengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan. Lalu mengajakku berfoto. Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya, kebetulan orang-orang lagi fokus pada panggung.

Dan ketika bubar, aku menghampiri teman-teman sekelasku. Di sana dia meminta foto denganku dan kali ini aku menyanggupi. Dan begitu aku lihat hasil fotoku, aku sama sekali tidak tersenyum dan wajahku tampak aneh sedang Sasuke menaruh tangannya pada bahuku. Aku anak yang pasif, dan aku tidak pandai bergaya apalagi tersenyum di foto. Dan setelah ia mendapatkan fotoku, yang lain protes karena aku tolak.

Hingga setelah pembagian ijazah aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Dia sudah benar-benar menghindar dariku. Mungkin bisa dikatakan, dia sedang berusaha keras untuk move on.

Aku ingin menghargainya dan hanya bisa mengenang cintanya selama ini. Terima kasih, Sasuke.

_**Kau lah yang menerangi kehidupan SMA-ku.**_

_**Untuk perasaan yang tidak pernah kau ungkapkan secara lisan padaku.**_

_**Terima kasih dan aku juga ...**_

_**... menyukaimu.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

_Ehm, ehm, ini adalah kisah nyataku huahaha ... kepengen curhat dan kutulis biar suwaktu-waktu ketika aku membacanya aku bisa ingat tentang dulu._

_Aku benar-benar belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Percayalah aku merasakan rasa tertarik padanya karena tatapan intimidasi dan sifatnya yang playboy menjadi tidak berlaku padaku. Dia berubah kalem dan pemalu._

_Dan lagu Tetaplah tersenyum itu beneran ada. SBM adalah singkatannya haha... aku juga suka lagunya yang 'Tak mungkin tergantikan'._

_Hal yang membuatku sangat ingin berterima kasih adalah saat di ruang lab komputer, di mana dia tidak mengizinkan teman lainnya pulang hanya untuk menemaniku. Sayangnya gengsi ke-Tsundere-anku lebih kuat u,u_

_Di sini aku ingin memakai tokoh Sasuke meskipun jatuhnya sangat OOC kan? Aku tahu haha .. jadi, menurut kalian dia itu gimana sih? XD pada kenyataannya dia memang playboy. Tapi aku menulis namanya di polling 'tertampan' di buku tahunan. Tapi dia masuk kategori tergaul ternyata XD_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca **

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
